degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4127080-20140603223014
Maya is my favorite character. She is my queen. She (and Matlingsworth) is the only reason why I watch this show for this long. She reminds me of one of queen Emma. She is so passionate about her music like Emma was about the enviroment. They both share the same opinion about cheerleading. They are both fierce and intelligent and as much as they love Miles and Sean they aren't even close to take their shit. Both girls even act the same on their first date. Their first relationship were similar. Even if they aren't perfect and make their mistakes but it safe to say they are the voice of reason of their group. Maya reminds me more of than Clare does. season 11 she was my favorite freshman. She first appear she started of high school with no friends which I'm guessing she was a loner in middle school because if she have friends in middle school then they would have been to the same high school. Which I can relate to that since I am kinda of a loner. I can relate to her with her liking Zig and him choosing Tori over her. I've been in that situation many times before and handle it and felt it how Maya did. Not feeling either pretty enough or smart enough compare to the other girl that the guy you like. Like her I felt crush and like her I move on. I act like it didn't bother me even if I were Maya would have avoid him and Tori. Season 12: With her being flat even if I can kinda relate to that since people said I am not flat while I think I am. With her being insecure I can relate to that. Like being a second choice for people and not being pretty enough. Looking younger than you really are. I love how we saw more of her other than her being passionate for music. She was a good girlfriend to Cam. If it wasn't for her Cam wouldn't find nothing to live for and would have died a long time ago. Even if Cam and her were different with that fact she was into the art and while Cam wasn't. She still understand him more about his hockey career than his own team. Doll parts and few moments in Tonight Tonight is the only time to pissed me off. Just because in Doll Parts she dump Cam over phone and she flirted and kiss her best friend's boyfriend. Even if Tori was rude to her she shouldn't have never went that far. In Tonight Tonight even if I love how Maya and Cam both prove to each other how much they love each other. I won't denied I was a little upset how she care more about losing Cam than Tori. So in other words she didn't pissed me off and I was just upset since best friends hould always come first before boys. Also she didn't betray Cam since they were broken up but she did betray Tori. 12C: My heart break for her. I just wanted to give her a hug. She had the best night of her life with her boyfriend and it ended up being not only the best but the last night she ever spent with him. She felt like Cam just abandon her and never love her at all. Unlike Liberty and Becky who did have atleast tiny bit of closier. With Liberty atleast JT told Toby that he love Liberty and wanted to be with her instead of Mia and Liberty ended up finding out from Toby. Becky found out from Imogen the only reason Adam texted and drive for her is because he miss her and wanted her back. Don't get me wrong my heart broke for all of them equally and no matter how much closier you have losing someone is still losing someone that can never change. Closier won't bring that person to life. Till this day when she finallly broke down to Katie and her mom it it makes me cry. Season 13: Even if she is hated. I love her. She may have change but nobody is really the same if you've been what she has been during her freshman year. I understood on why she treated Miles like crap but I also understood why Miles made her beg on her knees. She deserves a medal for putting people before herself. For the past episodes she has always have thought about other people when they don't deserve Maya's kindness, Also with the fact with all the things she has gone through she deserves to think about her happiness before anybody else. Zoe bullied her so many times. Yet she still felt sorry for her and was willing to be her friend even if she ended up getting shit. I'm not mad for doing Maya what she did since if this were me I would probably would have probably ended up in jail if anybody pull that shit on me. If Maya end up just feeling sorry for Zoe for just being rape instead of having her back I wouldn't have blame her either. There is just so much shit you can take from a person. Tristan has been a crappy friend to her. He ditch her at the concert and she ended up taking him backstage with niether him and Zoe saying not so much of a thank you. If this were me I would have gave them both to kiss my fucking ass and told them about the great time I had with hot guy. Zoe even end up blaming her for getting them in trouble when it was her fault. She decide to be in good terms with Zoe just for Tristan even when no one took her side with the bullying situation. Now Zig. Maya doesn't own him a shit. Zig shits on her more than Zoe and Tristan had ever did to Maya. It safe to say he doesn't deserve Maya's kindness by living in her house for free. Even if Zig had to pay rent that would be too good for him but Maya has such big of a heart she takes his shit. The reason I feel like she is doing this is because she just feels alone after what happen with Cam and just doesn't want people to leave her even if they do shit on her.